


Walking Separate Ways

by ohhhkenneth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, rship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark are nearing the end of their three year relationship, they can both feel it.<br/>The fun sparks that were there to save them before just aren't happening anymore.<br/>When it feels like the end for them both, something, or someone, happens that brings them back together in a way they never pictured would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross posted story that I've written on AFF, same title and same username. Hope you enjoy! :)

_ “Whatever, I don’t understand you anymore.” _

Those were the last words Jackson heard before his boyfriend, Mark, left for school this morning.

They bickered a lot, sure, but this was different. This was a series of medium sized arguments; all exhausting and dramatic, spanning over what seemed like a year.

By now Jackson was slowly losing his own personal battle, the one that kept him chasing Mark out the door and begging him to come back.

When the red head slammed the door this morning, Jackson even felt a hint of relief knowing he wouldn’t be around for the next six hours.

It wasn’t always like this, though. Before, they were at least having sex regularly while in the midst of all of the fighting.

Now… it was almost as if they were torturing each other because they knew no other way of interacting. Every glance, every touch, every word was laced with darker intentions, fueling the resentment.

Jackson can’t quite recall the moment it happened, when everything changed. Mark was always the most beautiful boy to enter his life, and even two years into the relationship, Jackson remembers falling in love with Mark more and more.

Things were different with Mark; Jackson typically ended things with his boyfriends before the boredom and monotony set in, opting to skip all the drama and find something, or someone, new to pursue.

But Mark was the boy who kept surprising him. Even when it seemed as though things were fizzling between the two, something would happen that would ignite their fleeting spark and light a fire bigger than the one at the beginning of their relationship.

Three years into the relationship now, and Jackson can barely stand the sound of Mark’s voice.

As Mark’s footsteps thump down the stairs and out of earshot, Jackson rolls over in bed and wonders when he will have the guts to face his boyfriend and confess all the things that keep him up at night.

It’s not that Jackson hates Mark; it’s actually quite the opposite, he loves him more than anything, and anyone. He loves him  _too_  much.

But sometimes love isn’t enough, sometimes people change, feelings get hurt, and things aren’t like before.

Jackson lifts himself out of bed and decides that a bath is in order. As he draws the water and sits on the toilet, he remembers he and Mark’s first bath together.

It was three months into the relationship. Mark was still a shy, reserved, and polite young man. He would blush when Jackson entered the room, and laughed at almost everything Jackson said.

It was a Sunday night, they were cuddled up on the couch, entwined together like a pretzel, watching the TV closely. Jackson had Mark on his lap as usual, Mark leaning back into his boyfriend, playfully tugging on his left ear like he always did when he was focusing.

Jackson got the bright idea to take a bath together, which Mark immediately shot down. There was still a lot left to the imagination, because Mark was very, very conservative when it came to his sexuality.

This only intrigued Jackson more: he had never had a boyfriend that was a virgin. So in fairness, he never pressured Mark to do anything, as hard as it was to retrain himself sometimes.

But every now and again he would ask Mark to shower with him, or bathe with him, or sleep in the nude with him. Mark always giggled and declined, but deep down Jackson could see he wanted to.

Tonight he was feeling extra daring, and offered to carry Mark to the bathroom where he promised a hot bubble bath for the two of them.

Mark’s shyness came through almost immediately as he looked for excuses not to join Jackson in the tub. Jackson wasn’t having any of it though, he already had Mark on his lap, so it was only a little bit further before he was able to pick Mark up and cradle him like a small child, effortlessly taking him up the stairs.

Mark buried his face into Jackson’s neck, trying his best not to snort from laughing so hard, but still, he didn’t resist much, if at all. 

When they entered the bathroom and were face to face as the water filled the tub, Jackson made Mark a deal: he would undress and get into the tub first, then cover his eyes and give Mark enough privacy so that he could enter the tub on his own accord. Mark reluctantly agreed.

When Jackson was laid out in the tub, the water up to his chin and his eyes shut, Mark slowly undressed. After he was naked, he tip toed into the bathtub. Jackson snuck a few cheeky glances through his fingers, but for the most part respected Mark’s shyness.

The bath was perfect; Jackson remembers how Mark would begin laughing, then snort a few bubbles into the air and they would both erupt in laughter. The tub was small, so when Mark leaned himself into Jackson, they were closer than they’ve ever been, alone together in the calm bath, completely naked and vulnerable.

That’s when Jackson knew Mark was not like the others; everything they did together was so powerful, so electric.

Jackson shut the water off then stepped into the tub. There were no bubbles and no laughter, just a dimly lit bathroom and silence.

Jackson felt a lump enter his throat just then, but no tears followed. Maybe it was because Jackson was never much of a crying person, or because all of his tears were shed on the inside for so long, he had no energy left to cry.

With a pain-filled sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was only 10AM and already he felt like crawling back into bed for the rest of the week.

 

Lunch came around quicker than usual, and Jackson found himself standing in front of the open refrigerator, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he tried desperately to decide what he wanted to cook.

Mark was the chef, not Jackson. Where Mark would make pasta and salad from scratch, Jackson would make a box of Kraft Dinner and heat up some canned corn. Although they were opposites, Jackson loved giving Mark the opportunity to cook for him, it was incredibly romantic, and it was a lot more healthy than the things Jackson would make.

For Valentine’s Day last year, the two decided that they were sick of the social pressures that came with Valentine’s and made a pact not to spend money on each other getting sappy gifts and overrated cards.

Still, when Jackson came home from work that evening, Mark had his favorite dish steaming hot from the oven waiting for him, with a small teddy bear that said “I heart you” on the table. It broke the pact, but it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for Jackson to this day.

The small white teddy bear was now long gone, buried somewhere under the thousands of clothes in the disorganized laundry room, collecting dust somewhere. Mark hasn’t cooked a homemade meal in weeks, and even when he does, he doesn’t make enough for the two of them, just himself.

Jackson abandons the fridge and decides a peanut butter and jelly sandwich is all he has the patience for today. It’s better than nothing, which is what he usually has as of late.

The rest of the afternoon is spent lounging around the house, reading a chapter of a book, catching up on old sitcoms, and napping.

Jackson’s schedule became incredibly chill since he switched from full-time to part-time at his work, a decision that he didn’t have a say in until it was too late.

He leans back on the couch and pulls out his laptop. Bookmarked, he has a list of a few porn websites waiting for him, his favorites.

Most of them are amateur videos of real life couples making love. Jackson enjoys the way the couples move together and seem so passionate and real. He can’t remember the last time Mark and him had sex, it’s been that long.

He clicks a video and leans back into the leather couch to get a better balance, eagerly awaiting the scene where a man and his boyfriend shower together, then move to the bedroom where they make love.

Halfway through the video Jackson realizes he isn’t hard, nor is he interested in the video in the least. Which is odd, because he usually cums before the two in the video even make it to the bed.

He starts to worry that he has a low or non-existent sex drive, because lately he hasn’t found anything even remotely sexy. Nothing except real sex, that is.

There have been a few times where Jackson is going about his day when he suddenly finds himself fantasizing, or daydreaming about other boys.

One time he woke up in the middle of the night, from a dream that nearly made him orgasm in his sleep.

He was sitting overtop a gorgeous, pretty-faced boy, pumping himself over the boy’s open mouth, who was waiting to take the load.

But in real life Jackson just felt pressure build in his penis, almost as though he was about to pee, so naturally he woke himself up. Upon inspection, he realized he was raging hard, and the feeling he felt was actually an orgasm that didn’t fully happen.

Very discreetly, Jackson snuck out of bed so not to wake Mark, and gave himself release in the bathroom. Although he was relieved of the tension, he was never fully able to let go of how hot it was to be sleeping with someone else, even if it wasn’t real.

Jackson had never cheated on Mark, ever. He hadn’t even let his mind wander in that direction until now. The thoughts always made him queasy and feel guilty, because when he would imagine cheating, he would always put himself in Mark’s shoes instead, and wonder how he himself would feel if Mark cheated on him. The result was always the same: shame, guilty, despair, and fear.

But things were different now. Jackson closed his laptop and slid it onto the coffee table. He lifted his white shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Leaning back into the couch, he slid his hand down his chest and passed his navel, under the waistband of his pajama sweats, and began to palm away at his soft cock.

In his mind, he was sneaking into the apartment of one of their neighbors, a handsome looking guy that Jackson would always see getting his mail in the mornings. The guy was about five-foot-eight, but not overly muscular. Jackson didn’t mind, he actually preferred boys with Mark’s figure: thin, toned, and smooth.

The boy had a rugged face though, different than Mark’s, one that looked as though he was a lot more mature.

Jackson ran the face through his head a few times, trying his hardest to imagine how the young man looked without clothing. He pictured the boy inviting him in, laying expectantly on the bed in nothing but a tight black pair of underwear, his ass arched in the air, waiting for Jackson.

Jackson could feel his abdomen flare up a little, the thought of cheating on Mark stirring something deep inside of him he didn’t know was there; it was something dark and sinister, but incredibly hot and tempting at the same time.

His dick swelled, imagining himself fall onto the bed, crawling up behind the boy, pressing his lips against the boy’s neck, hearing his soft moans.

Jackson gripped himself firmly, then stroked himself tightly, the feeling was overpowering. It was a pleasure he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_“Fuck me, Jackson, please.”_ The boy said, begging for Jackson to advance.

Before Jackson could continue, a quick flash of his boyfriend’s face appeared in his head, ruining the entire scene he had made.

Jackson’s hand tore away from his pants and his eyes widened in shock. Mark’s face burned deeply into his skull, almost as if he knew what Jackson was thinking, even though he wasn’t there.

Jackson ran to the sink and guzzled a glass of water, splashing a little bit on his face before gasping to catch his breath. His boner was gone almost as soon as he saw Mark’s face, the sheer terror of being caught making sure of that.

Before he could fully gather himself, he heard keys jingling at the door. Nervous to see Mark, Jackson fled to the bedroom and hid under the covers.

Mark entered the same way he always did, complaining about the amount of flyers in the mail, tossing his keys into the bowl next to the door, and placing his jacket on the backs of one of the kitchen chairs.

Jackson shut his eyes and heard his heart pound away in his chest; it was bizarre, even though he didn’t actually cheat on Mark, the vivid fantasies he was having were enough to give him guilty feelings, because he actually enjoyed them.

When he heard Mark walk toward the bedroom, he considered acting completely loving and happy to see Mark, expressing adoration and love towards him as a way to make up for the impure thoughts he was having.

“You’re still sleeping?” Mark said when he entered the room, a condescending tone in his voice. “Usually you’re playing video games or stuffing your face with that garbage you call food.”

Jackson sighed under the bedding; any desire to show Mark love and kindness disappeared as soon as he heard that.

“Leave me alone.” Jackson mumbled back.

“Oh, I plan on it.” Mark answered facetiously. “I just came back to grab a few things. I’m going out with some friends, don’t wait up for me. I’m sleeping at Christie’s place. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jackson poked his head up from the blanket. “You’re going out, like to a bar?”

Mark shot him a disturbed look, “Yeah, why what’s the big deal? It’s her birthday.”

Jackson rested back into the pillow. “Yeah. Okay. Be safe.”

“I’m not going to do anything stupid, Jackson.” Mark said, putting his jacket back on.

Mark’s best friend was Christie, and she usually took good care of Mark when they went out, but recently he had a bad taste in his mouth when it came to her. Jackson knew Christie was filling Mark’s head with ideas of being single again, dumping Jackson, and finding someone new. Even she could sense that things weren’t going so well for the couple.

_“I miss when it was just you and I and we were single and fun.”_  She would say under her breath whenever Jackson and Mark would argue in front of her.

Jackson didn’t pay to much attention to it back then, but now it was all starting to get annoying.

**

A couple hours after Mark left, Jackson paced around the apartment a few times, feeling ambivalent as the night went on. He couldn’t quite figure out what to do with himself; he was never much of a bar-goer, and no movies were showing this late.

On nights where he would join Mark and his friends at the club, he seemed to fade into the background and sip lifelessly onto whatever drink he could find. Not much of a dancer, Jackson didn’t find himself too comfortable in that sort of a setting, so he began declining more and more invites. Eventually Mark just stopped inviting him.

As he slumped further into the sofa, he pulled his phone out just in time to see Mark’s Instagram updates. There were a series of poorly focused pictures showcasing a very drunk looking Mark, surrounded by a group of pretty women, Christie among them.

Jackson scrolled through the pictures, choosing to ‘like’ a few of them, not because he actually enjoyed them, but to let Mark know that he had seen them.

Jackson knew Mark was a light drunk, always having too much too quickly, finding himself drunk well before everyone else. That didn’t bother Jackson much though, because usually he was the sober one and was able to take care of Mark.

But on nights were Jackson wasn’t with him, he worried about Mark and his safety. Sometimes Mark would call Jackson incredibly late into the night, slurring on about random things, asking Jackson to go pick him up, and Jackson always did, because he loves Mark.

Jackson was never worried about Mark cheating. Mark never gave him any reason to. Being perfectly fair, Mark and Jackson did have their arguments and their bad days, but through it all, not once did Mark ever hint at another man, or show interest in someone else. This is something Jackson respected about him so much. There was always trust.

Tonight, though, something was different. The dangerous, exciting feelings from before weren’t completely gone.

Sure he had dispelled those thoughts and visions from his mind, but they were starting to flash back into his head every time he closed his eyes. And, sometimes, Jackson would let his eyes remain shut, curious as to what exactly he would see.

It was always the same: Jackson standing naked above the boy, his hands running up and down the arched spine of the smooth skinned boy under him. Light moans beckoned Jackson to continue, but he would always hesitate, his thoughts trailing off toward his boyfriend.

As the night pressed on, Jackson found himself exploring the wine cabinet that Mark usually used for cooking. There were a few Italian bottles with labels Jackson couldn’t read, and although the taste was horrible, Jackson figured it would be enough to at least clear his mind of his sexual tension.

It was almost 2AM, and Mark wasn’t answering his phone. Jackson gave up trying to call and sent off a few concerned text messages instead.

**Jackson:**  Where are you?

**Mark:**  im ok

**Jackson:**  Okay. But where are you? Who are you with?

**Mark:**  im ok lol

**Jackson:**  I’m not joking around. I’m worried. Are you going to sleep at Christie’s tonight like you said?

**Mark:**  ya

**Jackson:**  Fine. Text me when you get home safely then.

 

It wasn’t like Mark not to answer his phone. Although he did get drunk very easily, and was sometimes incredibly livid with Jackson, he always answered his phone.

Something was up, Jackson was sure of it. Sitting at home wondering wasn’t going to do him any good, so he decided to try contacting Christie.

 

**Jackson:**  Hey, hope you guys are having fun. How’s Mark?

**Christie:**  I wouldn’t know. Asshole left me half hour ago. On my birthday!!!!!

 

Jackson didn’t answer. The small pit in his stomach began to flare, and his suspicions only continued to grow. He decided to call Mark again.

No answer.

 

**Jackson:**  Call me.

**Mark:**  im fine just go to bed, cya tmrw

**Jackson:**  You’re not sleeping at Christie’s. I called her. You lied. Tell me where you are.

**Mark:**  cant u just let me be, srsly jacks ur annoying. ph u tomorrow. Nite k

Jackson couldn’t believe Mark was acting this way. In their three years of being together, he hadn’t experienced this type of situation with Mark. One side of him said to just call repeatedly and make a scene, meanwhile the other half of him said to leave it alone. Mark was smart, he could take care of himself. If he was sober enough to ignore phone calls and text half decently, then he was sober enough to get home.

_“Fuck it.”_  Jackson cursed sharply, tossing his phone back into the bedroom. He would leave it there for the remainder of the night. If Mark called and Jackson didn’t answer, that was his fault.

Jackson wasn’t a regular smoker, but in high stress situations – like tonight – he couldn’t help but crawl onto the fire escape and dig into his cigarette stash.

The air was cold and crisp; Jackson wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and cuddled up against the window, puffing desperately on a fresh smoke.

When the jingle of keys against metal rang next to Jackson’s balcony, he realized he wasn’t alone.

It was dark out, so he couldn’t see very clearly, but when a flash of headlights lit up the side of the building, Jackson recognized the boy from the mailroom.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” The handsome, calm boy said, sparking up a smoke of his own.

Jackson felt embarrassed now, he cleared his throat and stood up, tossing the cigarette off the balcony to the alley below. Just as he was about to retreat back through the window, the boy called out to him again.

“No. Don’t go, I could use some company tonight. Been sort of a rough night for me.”

Jackson halted in his tracks; his eyes searched around as he listened to the voice beg him to stay.

“What’s your name?” The boy exhaled a large cloud of smoke that floated up and into the night.

“Jackson.”

The boy adjusted his seat, moving a can of butts to the side. It looked as though he was up there a lot, even though Jackson had never seen him out there when he would smoke too.

“I’m JB.”

Jackson wasn’t sure how to respond. If he hadn’t drank three quarters of a bottle of red wine just before, he would’ve probably said goodnight and headed back in.

But between the cold and mysterious texts he was getting from his boyfriend, and the alcohol coursing through him, he found himself getting comfy on the windowsill.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve seen you a few times when I get my mail in the mornings.” Jackson answered.

“Yeah?” JB laughed, “I’ve seen you too. It’s nice to meet you finally. Sort of.”

There was about a meter of space between their balconies. Jackson was one apartment to the left, then up one. He could see JB just fine, but the other boy had to crank his neck up to catch a glimpse of Jackson properly, so he settled for just listening to his voice instead.

They talked about typical things; the landlord, the mailroom, even video games. JB was interested in the same things as Jackson, and it was nice to have someone to talk to finally. Besides Mark, Jackson didn’t really get the opportunity to talk to strangers, or anyone for that matter.

“So, what brings you out for a smoke at three in the morning?” JB finally asked once it was becoming too chilly to fake anymore. “Usually people awake at this hour are either drunk, depressed, or deeply in love.”

Jackson laughed in his head, almost wanting to reply with “All three.” But he didn’t.

“I guess I just needed a smoke before bed.” He replied.

JB was more persistent than Jackson expected, “You sure?”

Again, sober Jackson would’ve killed the conversation then and there, not letting this stranger pry into his life. But the mixture of wine and feelings was enough to let Jackson entertain the question.

“My boyfriend isn’t answering my calls. He’s out partying somewhere and doesn’t want to talk to me or let me know where he is.” Jackson blurted out before he could even think about what he was saying.

“Damn, that sucks man.” JB said taking a big drag of his cigarette. “How long you two been together?”

“Three years.”

“I’m sure it’s okay then. You don’t spend that long with someone unless you really love them.” JB’s answers were patient and sincere.

“Things are different, I don’t know…” Jackson said, stumbling on his words. “I just don’t know anymore.”

JB paused and then crumbled his cigarette into the can below. He stood up and then stretched a little bit. As he did this, Jackson caught a glance of his entire face. He had never been able to get a good look at it before tonight, because he was always rushing to get back from the mailroom.

JB was above average when it came to his looks. Where other people would be “cute” or “handsome,” JB was gorgeous. There was something about his slanted eyes that made his entire face seem chiseled, strong, and angular. His fresh complexion, strong cheekbones, and perfectly styled hair only made it better.

If Jackson were to describe his ideal type, he would most likely describe something very similar to JB.

“I’m going inside now. It’s getting chilly. You’re welcome to come down and join me. I’ll probably just chill for a bit and then head to bed.” JB said as he waved upward to Jackson.

Jackson’s throat went dry. His palms began to sweat as he searched for an answer to give. The most obvious choice would be, “No thank you.” But for some reason, the lure of JB wasn’t allowing Jackson to think clearly.

Before he could say yes or no, JB stepped into his apartment and began to close the window.

“I’m in 705. If I don’t hear from you in half an hour I’ll understand. Goodnight Jackson.” He said with a smile, the window shutting promptly afterward.

Jackson stood completely still for a moment, then went back inside his own apartment.

The next twenty minutes were spent with Jackson pacing around the apartment, going completely stir-crazy with anxiety. Mark still hadn’t answered any of his messages, and most likely wasn’t going to be home until late afternoon the next day, if that.

Jackson laughed and then covered his face from embarrassment, realizing that a gorgeous stranger was inviting him up for sex in his apartment. The situation warranted a laugh, and made Jackson feel proud knowing he could do it if he wanted.

But after twenty-five minutes of weighing the possibility, he realized he couldn’t do it. Even though he was angry at Mark, he couldn’t justify doing  _that._

Forty five minutes past, Jackson fell back down into the couch and sighed. The invitation excited him, even though he more or less declined it, that’s something he couldn’t deny.

Jackson made a mental compromise to himself; since he didn’t cave and have great sex with a beautiful stranger, ultimately cheating on his boyfriend, he decided that he could at least pleasure himself tonight to the thought of someone else.

Jackson figured it wasn’t cheating if he did it all in his head, so he grabbed his laptop and turned it on. He figured that it would be fun to imagine what it would be like if he really was with someone else – someone  _real_.

He knew that the only way to find someone that wasn’t a boring, over-done porn star would be to find amateurs and people that were doing porn for the first time. After searching for a bit through Google, the caption “Free Live WebCam Boys” caught his attention. He had seen these sorts of things before, but would always scroll past them or ignore their advertisements. They seemed too fake, or like they would cost a lot of money.

However, now he wasn’t intrigued. He clicked the link and was instantly brought to what looked like an online directory of people hosting chat rooms and webcam shows. Some of the thumbnails made Jackson a bit uncomfortable.

There were previews of men in leather with whips and ropes, others with overweight men in them, some with cross dressers, and some ordinary looking men. As Jackson’s eyes scanned through the list of people, he began to wonder if this was even something he should be doing, all of the men so far were the opposite of attractive.

Then he spotted a section of the search that allowed him the option to filter men to his general location. Curious, Jackson entered his city and clicked “Search.” There was a loading bar, then about five or six results were displayed on the screen.

It looked as though not many people around him were hosting at this hour, but one title piqued his interest a little.

“Quick Late Night session with Random Asian Twink”

Jackson cringed a little at how bland it sounded, but clicked on it nevertheless. Upon initial inspection, the camera was propped up on a dresser, overlooking the bed with a clear view of all of the corners. It was a little dark, but Jackson figured the light would be turned on when the action started.

Jackson noticed then that under the live video feed there was a description of what to expect from the show.

“I met this boy only recently in my apartment. He’s cute, got a great ass, and I’m pretty sure he’s got a boyfriend too. He didn’t seem to mind, though, when I invited him in. The camera is hidden for obvious reasons, he doesn’t know I’m filming this. Asian boys in relationships are my favorite. I’ve waited so long to get this one to come over. It’s finally happening. So enjoy! Any donations are greatly appreciated.”

The description seemed hot, so Jackson placed the laptop on fullscreen and removed his shirt, falling back into the couch to get comfortable. With hungry eyes he examined the screen and waited.

One boy entered the room just then, the camera only able to get his lower half in the frame. Jackson licked his lips and wrestled down his sweatpants, his arousal growing.

Moments later another pair of legs enters the frame. The two seem to be incredibly close, shuffling a bit together, Jackson assumes that they’re kissing. He tilts the screen down to get a better view, hoping the two will get to the bed so he’ll be able to see them better.

After three minutes of standing together, the first person falls back onto the bed. Only the back of his head is visible, but Jackson can tell that the person is handsome just by the looks of it.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Jackson breathes to himself seriously, his eyes dead set on the screen in front of him.

When the other body comes crashing onto the bed, Jackson can hardly believe his eyes. He slips his hand out of his boxers when he notices that the second boy in the video is Mark.

“The fuck?” Jackson snaps, his hands searching frantically around him for his phone. When he can’t remember where he put it, he gives up and instead turns his attention back to the screen. Maybe it’s not Mark, he thinks.

Heart beating, hands shaking, and anger filling his head, he watches as the two boys roll around together, locked at the lips. When the red headed boy gets on top and takes his shirt off, Jackson knows there’s no way it can’t be his boyfriend. Mark has three small birthmarks above his belly button, and as he watches the video, the boy has the exact same marks.

Jackson’s blood runs cold. He suddenly feels paralyzed, and like a thousand pound weight is now crushing his chest.

This. This is why Mark wasn’t answering his calls. This is why Mark was taking so long to even respond to text messages. It all makes sense to Jackson.

“ _Where the fuck is my phone!”_  He yells to himself, his voice echoing through the small empty apartment.

Then he remembers he tossed it into the bedroom earlier in a fit of rage. Frustrated, he marches to the room to retrieve it.

Just as he’s got Mark’s number in his call log, he freezes, his eyes locked back on the screen.

To his surprise, Mark is naked and being blown by the other boy. That’s not the shocking part though, it’s that the other boy is none other than JB. Jackson recognizes the boy’s face easily now that it’s in the light.

The hand with the cellphone falls slowly from his face as he watches his neighbor and his boyfriend have oral sex. Jackson studies the two for a moment, then realizes that his erection is starting to return.

He trips over himself trying to return to his seat on the couch, stumbling back to where he can get a better view of what’s happening on the computer.

Mark’s standing now, completely naked, thrusting his dick into JB’s mouth. JB has a fistful of Mark’s ass cheeks, pumping the redhead into him promptly.

Jackson snaps out of it and places his mouse over the exit button, ready to be done with it all, but the twitch of his finger never comes. Instead he can’t get over how comfortable and…  _hot_  Mark looks. It’s been so long that Jackson had been intimate with Mark, that he was almost forgetting just how good the boy looked naked.

With an innate curiosity, Jackson watches as Mark continues to thrust himself into JB’s mouth.

Jackson’s stomach tenses, then sprinkles of excitement overcome him as he watches the two lay back down in the bed.

Mark is letting JB kiss his neck gently, while his hands trail softly over the redhead’s stomach.

Mark’s parted mouth tells Jackson that he’s most likely moaning, and for a split second Jackson can recall and hear the sounds Mark used to make when he would fuck him himself playing in his ears.

Jackson’s fully hard now, and almost without notice, has been stroking himself lightly for the past minute.

Mark’s on his stomach now, JB has him arched nicely with his plump ass in the air, inviting the boy to enter him. Even though JB is a little smaller than Jackson, the boy can’t help but to imagine he’s the one about to fuck Mark instead.

As JB’s hands grip around Mark’s hips, Jackson pumps himself harder, picturing himself standing in JB’s place, hovering over Mark like he used to, with the boy’s soft and pink hole waiting under him.

Mark drops his pretty face into the pillow, ready to be entered, and as JB rolls the condom on and slathers the lube into himself, the burn in Jackson’s abdomen returns. Jackson knows that if he continues to stroke himself, he’ll cum before either of them do, so he resorts to edging himself delicately.

JB works in an awkward and fidgety motion, and Jackson can tell Mark is enjoying himself, but not as much as when Jackson fucks him.

“C’mon, fuck him.  _Really fuck him.”_ Jackson whispers under his breath as he watches, knowing that Mark is a sucker for being dominated and fucked roughly.

The look in Mark’s eyes is lust, and as JB works away pumping himself in and out of Mark, the redhead pushes himself back into JB, crashing them together harder and harder.

_“There you go, Mark.”_  Jackson moans as he continues to palm away at his own dick.  _“You like that, don’t you?”_

JB turns his head and stares directly at the camera, his eyes trained on the lens as he fucks Mark, almost as if he’s proud of himself.

Jackson smirks a little, knowing that if he were there, Mark would be screaming by now.

Jackson is close again – he has to slow down even more now, and almost stop completely to keep himself from finishing. Something about seeing Mark with someone else has transformed the feelings he had before into something he couldn’t ever imagine himself enjoying.

It’s almost relief; the burning and tempting feelings that plagued him earlier today when he was picturing fucking JB, now being completely dashed because of Mark’s own actions.

It’s almost as though Mark beat Jackson to it, knowing that they were both hitting a standstill in their relationship. Jackson couldn’t even be 100% upset about what he was witnessing, because deep down he knew that if he was more than one bottle of wine down, he would probably be the one in the video, not Mark.

This is why when Jackson feels like he is going to cum, he instead shuts the laptop down and throws a few clothes on, just enough to look presentable in public, and grabs his keys. 

"So this is the spark, hey?" he wonders as he gets ready to head downstairs.

With his heart racing and a lewd expression on his face, he shoots Mark a text message as he’s walking out the door.

 

**Jackson:**  Don’t finish yet babe. I’m on my way down. Tell JB to leave the door open.


End file.
